Timely Revenge
by Usapple
Summary: A certain Draco Malfoy was not very pleased when his girlfriend reminisced about her Weasley woes.


**Disclaimer:**All characters belong to J.K. Rowling

**Timely Revenge**

Draco Malfoy scanned the classroom he was in. It was dark, empty and he heard footsteps.

_Perfect._

He turned to see the bushy haired Gryffindor tucking her hair behind her ear shyly.

"Uh...so we're here..." Hermione Granger was looking around, trying to look calm and fascinated by the classroom she has used since her first year at Hogwarts.

Draco studied Hermione from head to toe as he walked towards her. She turned to him only to meet his intense grey eyes devouring her very being. She made a small cry as the hard, cold wall met her back. She was cornered.

Draco grinned as he trapped the girl between his arms and rested his cheek against hers.

"Now Granger, remember to scream my name."

Before Hermione could reply, his lips crushed against hers hungrily and her arms instantly snaked up his chest. She unbuttoned his shirt unconsciously, and felt his smooth skin against the palm of her hand.

_Time was short._

Draco groaned at the contact and grabbed her waist, leading her to the nearest desk and making her lean against it. The footsteps were getting closer.

Draco gently grabbed Hermione's silky Gryffindor tie and tugged at it as he moved his lips to her neck, nipping and biting. He slid his free hand under her shirt, tracing lines on her porcelain skin with his thumb. He laid her down onto the desk and climbed up to straddle her.

He traced her belly button with his tongue and softly blew at the wet trail. Licking upwards, he grinned when he felt her grip on him tighten.

"D-Draco! Please stop teasing!"

Draco knew she did not really mean it. She always protests for the sake of protesting. It was foreplay to her, and damn did it turn him on.

''Louder'' he commanded, as he slithered his hand under her skirt to caress her thighs.

''Draco, really now you're just bein-OH!" Hermione was cut short when she felt his blasted hand go under her skirt. Draco captured her lips again and then kissed his way to her ear. "My name, 'Mione, say it."

"D-Draco..."

"Louder."

"Draco!"

Draco hooked his finger on the waistband of her knickers when he suddenly heard a high pitch "OH!"

Draco stopped and closed his eyes as he rested his forehead just below Hermione's breast. That 'OH!' did not come from Hermione.

No. He knew because he was very familiar to the noises she made, particularly the incoherent ones.

Draco smirked as he lifted himself up, fixing Hermione's clothes in the process and looked towards the door. The intruder tried to close it again, but someone else pushed it open even wider.

They were exposed in a very compromising position as light flooded in from the door.

"I heard Hermione's voice, I swear I Hear-"

Draco Malfoy was Straddling Hermione Granger and at the door, there was a speechless Lavender Brown accompanied by a very red Ronald Weasley. Draco's smirk turned into a genuine smile of triumph.

"My, my 'Mione, look who decided to barge into our very private session" Draco helped Hermione up into a sitting position and gloated even more at the sight of her flushed cheeks and disheveled hair.

_Perfect._

Draco captured Hermione's lips once more in a heated kiss as he felt her hands fidgeting at something. He heard a beastly, animalistic war-cry from the general direction of the door and at the corner of his eyes, he saw a raging Weasley shove his girlfriend aside and charge at them when suddenly everything began swirling around him.

-

"You are such a prick, Draco" Hermione pushed at the blonde man's chest half-heartedly as she took off the glittering time-turner from her neck. Draco caught her wrists and leaned to kiss her nose.

"You are mine Hermione. Others may want you, but you are mine. Besides, I just wanted to teach Weasley a lesson."

He stood up and brushed his hair back with his fingers. "...and maybe it's a good reminder that I have what he wants and he will never get it back because of his stupidity."

"You are impossible"

"Yet, you love me"

"...yet, I love you, yes"

Draco grinned against Hermione's lips upon hearing those words and wrapped his arms around her.

Snogging session: Round 2, Present day has begun.


End file.
